


Dave and Karkat: Master Detectives

by iceytoshiro



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gangsters, Gore, Horror, Horrorterrors - Freeform, M/M, Murder Mystery, Possibly body horror?, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceytoshiro/pseuds/iceytoshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hint: Dave and Karkat are not master detectives. In fact they are not detectives at all-- theyre just ordinary people trying to get to the bottom of a murder mystery.</p><p>Alternately titled: The Worst Mystery You've Ever Read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Murder

**Author's Note:**

> idek I originally wrote this for a school assignment Ive never tried to write a murder mystery before so hopefully its not too bad.. Constructive criticism is always welcome!!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

“Krkaaaart. Trrun it oooooopf,” Dave whined, barely ennunciating in his sleep-slurred mumble.

Karkat sighed and rolled over from where he’d been glued to Dave’s back throughout the freezing october night. “MMMMMMMMMMMMMrRRRRRRRFHHH,” Dave groaned when Karkat apparently took too long in turning the alarm off.

“I’m getting it, calm the hell down,” Karkat snapped, still waking up himself.

This was how it went every morning in the Vantas-Strider household, ever since they’d become roommates four years ago. Their respective insane male guardians kicked them out as soon a they’d hit 18, so they figured it would be easiest to move in together. They shared the same bed, at first due to them being too poor to afford more than one, then out of the comfort it gave them both to not be alone at night. Unfortunately however, neither of them were morning people, and they tended to step on each other’s toes a lot, but it was almost a comfort to them by this point.

Karkat stood up and stretched his sleep out, cracking his back in at least seven places. He lazily began to drag his feet around the bed to where the alarm clock was still ringing on the night stand. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”, yelled Dave.

Karkat threw the alarm clock at him.

 

Ten minutes later, Karkat had apologised for hurting Dave, and eggs were being cooked for breakfast.

“Next time at least throw it at my back or something, that really hurt,” Griped Dave while nursing the small lump on his head.

“I said I’m sorry, now eat this,” Karkat said while shoving eggs in front of Dave’s face.

“Hrmph.”

Though at that point Dave began stuffing his face too much to complain any more and they were both silent as they ate. “So you have work today right? First day of that new job?” Dave questioned once he had finished.

“Yeah, it’s probably going to suck but  as I’m sure you know  we really need the extra rent money,” Karkat grumbled.

“You’re telling me?? Well good luck I guess.”

“Thanks.” And with that Karkat had finished off his plate and they both got up to get ready for their respective jobs.

~~~~~

After a particularly grueling first day, Karkat trudged home from his new job. He absolutely hated waiting tables, but it was the only job he could get at the time. It was also a hell of a walk home, and through the worst part of town. He sighed deeply, imagining what it would be like to be home already and arguing with Dave about some mundane thing over dinner. Then suddenly, he was shocked from his reverie by a loud scream coming from nearby. “Brother,” He grumbled,  just what I need, a mysterious bloodcurdling scream as I walk home in the dark.

Then it dawned on him that someone might be seriously hurt, and he began to trot in the direction he had heard the noise coming from. The nearest building that it could have come from was the dilapidated old abandoned factory, how classic. Karkat tiptoed as he cautiously approached it, looking for any place to enter. He inched around the crumbling, stained walls until he came across a spot where an entire part of the wall had collapsed.  Well that works, he thought as he stepped over the rubble into the dark, moldy-smelling interior.

He briefly considered  yelling ‘hello’, then immediately realized that there could very well be a murderer in here with him, and that that was a stupid idea that would probably get him killed. He figured he would try to find what happened, maybe snap a picture of any potential attacker, and leave to call the police. This was going to be his plan.

He slowly made his way through the empty, dripping rooms of the buildings shell, trying not to breathe or step too loud. Before long, he found what he was looking for. Or at least he thought it was what he was looking for.

Karkat immediately began shaking and back-tracking as he took in the sight before him. It was practically just a giant smudge on the wall, covering almost the entire thing. The only indication that it was ever a person was the face-shape skin stuck on top of it in the middle of the wall.

He ran out of the building as fast as he could, not longer caring about being quiet in his panic. Once he was out, he doubled over, panting and trying not to vomit. Once he’d calmed down some, he stood up, took a deep breath, and called the police.

~~~~~~

“I don’t get it,” Karkat told Dave as he paced around their tiny apartment.

“Dude, you really need to chill about this, the police are taking care of it.”

“Well they’re not doing a very good job of it are they,” he snapped, “Guess how far they’ve gotten? Nowhere!! That’s how far!!”

“It’s not our business,” Dave sighed, trying ineffectively to calm down his frantic best friend.

“It is my business!!” yelled Karkat.

“How??”

“You weren’t there, you didn’t see the victim. It was….” he took a deep breath, “I- I can’t just not do anything about this. The killer can’t go unpunished!”

Dave sighed again, realizing it was a lost cause to try and rationalize with Karkat right now. He simply cared too much about people.

“I just don’t understand how it happened! The time between when I heard the scream and when I got there wasn’t enough for something that…. thorough. And the police didn’t find any other victims! I think there weren’t even signs of a struggle, though I’m not sure how they’d know in that mess..”

“I don’t know bro, and I don’t care.”

“No. You know what?”

Dave groaned, guessing what Karkat was about to say.

“We’re going to go check it out. Maybe there’s something the police missed.”

“ We ? Oh I don’t think so.”

“Yes  we .” Karkat grinned, a look of incredible determination on his face, reaching to grab Dave’s arm.

“N- wait. Right now?” Dave gasped as he was pulled roughly out of his seat.

“Yes right now!”

~~~~~~~~

It was almost too easy to sneak past the few tired guards and slip under the police tape to enter the old factory. Dave gripped Karkat’s hand for dear life as his obsessed friend dragged him into the scene of a gruesome murder, and possibly also into certain death.

“Are you suuuure this is a good idea,” he hissed to Karkat under his breath.

“Of course,” Karkat snapped in a whisper voice, “Here, this was the room that…”

He paused there, seemingly not willing to enter the horrible room. “You know, let’s uhh.. Look around some of the adjacent rooms for signs or struggle or like, other suspicious things.”

“... Okay,” Dave said deciding not to mention it.

 

After they’d combed every room to no avail, the pair moved to the back of the factory, intending on looking through the field behind it. “Can we please go home soon,” Dave whined, trudging along slowly behind Karkat, “My feet hurt.”

“Oh suck it up,” hissed Karkat with no real venom to it, “Well just check the field, then we can call it a night.”

“Well o- kay ” Dave whined as they finally reached the back door, “But-”

“Shht,” whispered Karkat, putting a hand in front of him before he could exit through the broken door out into the field.

“What?”

“Just listen!!” Karkat whispered urgently.

Dave brought his head up close to the door and listened. He began to hear voices, seemingly arguing, coming from the field near the door the two were standing by. He couldn’t hear what they were saying though. Karkat then leaned forward and carefully began pushing it open. It squeaked a little and both Dave and Karkat flinched. Karkat pushed the door open a little more so he could see out. He gasped quietly at whatever he saw and Dave grimaced, trying and failing to see around him out of the door.

Karkat then pulled away from the door and pulled Dave’s hand, which he was still holding, along as he began running as quietly as he could. Dave followed confusedly through the factory, past the guards, and down the street. “What was that?  Who was that?” Dave asked as soon as the two were a reasonable distance away from the factory, trotting towards home.

“You’ll never guess!” Karkat panted excitedly.

“Just tell me, jeez,” frowned Dave, “I’m not a mind reader.”

“I think those guys were a couple of the Midnight Crew!! They had the suits at least, and I think the one had a diamond on his suit.”

“Diamonds Droog?” Dave gasped.

The Midnight Crew were one of the most dangerous gangs in the city, rivaled only by their arch-nemesis: The Felt. Diamonds Droog was allegedly the second in command, and was a foe to be feared.

“I think so! I’ll bet anything they had something to do with it,” Karkat grinned, “A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime.”

“If you say so..”

“We’ll just do some research into the Midnight Crew and see if we can find any possible motives or something.”

“Man, what is it with you and the whole ‘we’ thing??”

~~~~~~~

“Please sir-- wait!”

“Sorry kid, I’m kind of busy right now. Go play somewhere else, okay?”

For at least the fifth time, Karkat got a door slammed in his face by some haughty detective or officer who refused to give this “”kid”” any information about the Midnight Crew. “I’m 22 by the way!” he yelled at the closed door; it’s not his fault he’s so short.

He turned on his heel and began to angrily stamp towards the police station exit. He just wanted someone to take him seriously. He was so wrapped up in his own irritated thoughts that as he was turning the corner at the end of the hallway, he ran smack into someone. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry,” said the voice of the person he’d just bumped into.

Karkat looked up to find a middle sized man in an all white suit. “It’s okay, I should have been more careful as to where I was going,” then after a moment of consideration he asked, “You work here, right, sir?”

“Yes…?” The man replied confusedly, “I’m Perry M. Sleuth, senior detective here. I know, it’s a pretty ironic name for a detective to have.”

Karkat’s eyes lit up as soon as he heard the word  ‘detective’. “Do you think you could help me with something?”

“Well.. what do you need help with?” he asked.

“I need information on the Midnight Crew.”

“Well, we’re not supposed to share that kind of information..” the man told him awkwardly.

“What if I said I had some new info about them,” Karkat pressed.

“Well.. Just come into my office and we can talk about it.”

Karkat was practically bouncing as he followed Mr. Sleuth down the hallway to his office.

 

Once he was in the office, Karkat was motioned to sit down in a conveniently placed chair in front of a wooden desk, which Mr. Sleuth then sat behind. As he looked around the room, he noted it was mostly barren save for the desk and a safe on the left wall. Then on the desk, there were a ring of keys, a couple pieces of candy corn, and a rotary phone with no rotary dial or phone cord. Weird. “So you say you have some information about the Midnight Crew?”

“Yep,” Karkat responded.

“Well I guess you bumped into the right person-- I’m the head detective in charge of stopping them,” Sleuth said with a bit of pride, “So what do you know?”

“Well do you know about the recent murder in that factory or whatever?” Karkat asked.

“Um.. Maybe? I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” Sleuth frowned.

“Well.. It involved a really gruesome and unusual murder? And.. I don’t know.”

“I’ll look it up later,” Sleuth decided, “So what does this have to do with the Midnight Crew?”

“I was just getting to that,” Karkat announced proudly, “So I was at the scene of the crime two days ago--”

“Um, hold on. You.. Do realize that’s illegal, right?”

“Um.. Well anyways, I was just sorta passing by through the field in back of the factory, and I saw two members of the Midnight Crew talking near the building. And I think they might have had something to do with the murder!”

“Hmm”

“And I think one of them was Diamonds Droog, because he had like, a diamond on his suit jacket.”

“So you got close enough to see the diamond, yet they didn’t catch you?” Sleuth asked skeptically.

“I- I don’t know, they were really engrossed in their conversation I guess..” he mumbled.

“I see.”

“So.. do you not believe me?” Karkat asked worriedly.

“..No, I believe you,” Sleuth replied thoughtfully, “And I think I know the murder you’re talking about too, because we also suspected the Midnight Crew to be the culprit in this case.”

“Really, why?”

“Well we believe we’ve identified the victim as a member of the Felt.”

“How could you identify anything from that mess?” Karkat wondered.

“How would you know what the victim looked like?,” Sleuth frowned disapprovingly.

“I was the person who first discovered them and called the cops,” Karkat explained.

“Oh,” was all Sleuth said, a hint of pity in his eyes, “Well thank you for your help.”

“Thank you for actually talking to me,” Karkat grinned, “I was kinda afraid no one would.”

“Of course,” Sleuth laughed good-naturedly, “Can you find your way out from here?”

“Yep”

“Well have a good day then,” Sleuth smiled.

“You too,” Karkat said and practically skipped all the way home.

~~~~~

“Wow, someone actually met with you?” Dave asked incredulously.

“Yes they did.  And I figured out the perfect motive for why the Midnight Crew would do this,” Karkat bragged, once again pacing while Dave sat on the couch and watched him go back and forth.

“Really? What’s that?”

“Get this,” Karkat said as he stopped pacing and turned to face Dave, “The victim was a member of the Felt!”

“Wow. Well that pretty much seals the deal I guess,” Dave mused.

“True,” Karkat replied, “but it hasn’t technically been proven yet.”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“So,” Karkat began with that grin he got whenever he was planning something.

Dave groaned preemptively. “I have an idea.”

“Tell me it’s not as crazy as your last one,” Dave begged, “Or pretty much every ‘idea’ you’ve ever had I guess.”

“I think we should go ask the only people who will probably definitely know something about what happened,” he continued, undeterred.

“So is it the Felt or the Midnight Crew?”

“Both!”

“Jesus christ.”


	2. A Gaggle Of Gangsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gon figure stuff out

“Hah. I can not even believe this is happening right now,” Dave muttered to himself as he walked up the path toward the mansion belonging to arguably the most dangerous gang of all time.

Karkat can never say I don’t do nice things for him ever again, he thought sulkily,  And if I die he’d better give me a damn nice funeral. The other boy had insisted it would be easier if they each went to talk to one of the gangs, despite Dave’s far more rational plan of going together.  Or better yet, not going at all!  Karkat was just too impatient really.

Dave kicked a pebble in his frustration, but as he neared the door of the mansion, his frustration quickly turned to apprehension. He inched up the steps towards the obnoxiously large double wooden doors, and began to feel he finally understood the phrase ’having your heart in you throat’ as he raised a trembling hand to knock. But before he could knock, the doors swung open, revealing a bony read-headed man in a green suit and orange hat. “What the hell do ya want?” he snapped.

“Uh..” Dave replied intelligently, hand still raised to knock.

“Well if ya don’t want nothin then go away.”

“No, wait! I--”

“Just kiddin, it’s already predestined for me ta let ya in,” the man grumbled, “Stupid future trails.”

Dave just gaped, not entirely sure what was going on. “Well what are ya waitin for,” the man griped again, “I think yer supposed ta see Die or somefin. He’s upstairs.”

“Uh,” Dave said again.

“Just go before I make ya!” he snapped.

At that, Dave hurried past him into the mansion, looking for a set of stairs. He turned back to ask the man for directions and the man simply pointed towards a door of to the left. Unsure what else to do, he entered the door. Beyond it was a long hallway, carpeted in green, which appeared to be the only real color in the entire mansion.  Real creative color scheme.  Then at the end of the hallway were a set of stairs that were most likely the ones the strange man had been referring to. Dave scaled them quickly and found himself in another large hallway, this one lined with fancy (green) wooden doors.

There he found another green-suited man, this one even shorter than Karkat and sporting a purple hat. “Die is in there,” he giggled, pointing to a nearby door.

What the!? Dave wondered,  How the hell could he hear us talking from all the way up here? He was more than a little weirded out by now, but he moved to enter the door the purple hat man had pointed at.

As soon as he opened it, he was greeted with the lovely sight of a tall green-suited man pinning another tall green-suited man against the opposite wall and attempting to like, suck his soul out through his mouth or something. “Oops. Uh, sorry to interrupt..”

As soon as they heard him, the closest one (who was wearing a burgundy hat) whipped around, and the other one (who was wearing a green top hat) shrieked and tried to cover what Dave now realized was his very bare top half. “The hell!?” snapped Burgundy Hat.

“O-oh my gOD,” yelped the other one, trying to hide behind the other man.

“I. Uh. Sorry,” Dave stammered, “I was told to come see you..?”

“By who!?” growled Burgundy, while the other frantically scrambled for his shirt, which was laying in the ground nearby.

“Uh, I don’t know his name,” Dave mumbled, “He had an orange hat..”

“Striped orange or solid orange?” Burgundy asked impatiently.

“Uh, solid.”

“Why the hell would Fin tell you to come see me?” he frowned.

“Uh, I don’t know.. Are you ‘Die’?”

“What? Die? That’s him,” said Burgundy, pointing to the other man, who was pretty desperately struggling with his shirt buttons.

“I-I. What do you. Um. Need me? F-for?” stammered Die, fingers stumbling over the same button for at least the fifth time.

“Well, uh, I guess the reason I originally came here was to ask if you know anything about, like, that one murder, and if the Midnight Crew was involved or something?”

“What murder?” the Burgundy Hat snapped.

“The one in like, the factory?” Dave tried, “IDK, I heard one of your members was the victim..”

“Did you just literally use the abbreviation ‘I D K’ in your speech as you were talking to me?”

“...Yes.”

“Well at least I know what you’re talking about now,” he snorted, “Though I don’t know what you need to talk to me about, obviously it was the Midnight Crew. There aint no one else good enough to get Snowman.”

The burgundy hat man shook his head in thought. “Oh,”  Dave concluded, “Well  I guess that answers my question.”

Then suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream from where Die had been struggling with his shirt. When Dave and the green suit looked over, Die was gone, and in his place was a giant smear of blood and guts covering the wall, with what appeared to be the skin of a face in the center.

“Die!” screamed the man.

“Holy shit..” Breathed Dave.

~~~~~~

Karkat walked with a determined gait towards the general area of town where he knew the Midnight Crew’s hideout to be. At the same time, Dave was supposedly heading towards the Felt’s mansion to talk to them. He hoped Dave didn’t chicken out, as he knew the other wasn’t nearly as willing to do this as he was. He also wished the Midnight Crew’s hideout was nearly as flashy and easy to find as the Felt’s obnoxiously giant green mansion. Unfortunately, nobody even really knew where it was, but Karkat was sure he’d find it somehow.

However, he wasn’t going to just wander around aimlessly. He figured he’d pop in some of the local shops and ask people if they knew anything. He figured if you lived around here, you had to know at least relatively where they hid out. With that in mind he walked into the nearest seedy bar with guts and a can-do attitude.

 

After his third near death experience in the span of about five minutes, he walked into yet another grimy looking hole of a bar with a little more subtlety and tact.  Why are there even so many bars around here in the first place? he wondered as he carefully scooted past a very drunk and angry looking man. Before this train of thought could continue very far however, he noticed something that made him grin. Right there, sitting at the bar and arguing with the bartender, was one dangerous gangster donning a black suit and fedora.  The Midnight Crew! Karkat thought giddily.

The bartender went back to making drinks as Karkat approached, leaving the gangster open for conversation.  Yes!!!! “Um, excuse me,” he started as he approached the man.

The man turned around and Karkat noticed there was a huge, stitched-up scar running down one side of his face, passing through his eye. Karkat gulped, “You belong to the Midnight Crew, right?”

“The hell are you?” the man asked rudely, squinting at Karkat with his good eye.

“I.. wanted to ask about the recent Felt murder..”

“What?” the man sighed in frustrated confusion, “If it’s got to do with the Felt than we’d better move to the back room.”

“Okay,” Karkat muttered nervously, as the man got up and walked off at a brisk pace.

Karkat hurried to follow the man up to an obscure door in the back of the place, and through that door into a dull gray room full of old couches. Three other suit-clad men were sitting on those couches playing some card game. “Liar! I just saw you pull it out of your sleeve!” The biggest one was yelling to the smallest one.

“Shut up,” snapped man with the scar, and the big man instantly fell silent, giving his hand of cards a pretty impressive death glare.

“So what did you want, kid?” glared the scarred man, sitting .

I’m 22 , Karkat didn’t say, because he was frankly pretty terrified right then. “Um,” This had been so easy in his imagination, but now that he was actually here, he realized that he hadn’t actually thought this through very well.

The man’s glare deepened, so Karkat just blurted out, “Were you behind the murder of that Felt member in the factory?”

At this, the other Midnight Crew members turned to watch them. The scarred man just stared incredulously for a minute before he burst out laughing, “HAH! AHAHAHAHA!”

The other members chuckled too, under their breath. “You seriously think that was us?” he laughed, “I’m flattered, kid, but not even we could get the drop on Snowman like that. Must have been something supernatural.”

“...Oh,” was all Karkat could think to say.

“Hehe,” the man chuckled again, “He thinks  we killed ‘er. That’s rich.”

Karkat thought he must have been imagining things, but  it almost seemed as if there was some strange, bitter note in his voice. “That what the cops have been thinking?” the man snorted.

“Yeah,” Karkat replied.

Then Karkat jumped as they were suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing.  Crap,  he thought, and he fumbled to pull it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Dave. “Uh, excuse me,” he muttered lamely as he turned around and answered the call. The Midnight Crew continued snickering in the background.

“ Oh my god Karkat.”  came Dave’s frantic voice over the phone.

He sounded like he was crying and generally freaking out.

”What? What happened!?” Karkat asked, fearing his friend had been shot or something.

“ It- I- He j-just. Died.” Dave choked out.

“What? One of the Felt?’ Karkat asked, causing the gangsters behind him to suddenly perk up in interest.

“ Y-yes. ” Dave had started sobbing.

“...Well at least we know for sure it isn’t the Midnight Crew now,” he sighed, “They’re sitting right here.”

“ He- he just. He was there, and then- then he w-wasn’t. ”

“Calm down Dave,” Karkat ordered the other, “Are you still at the Felt’s mansion?”

“ Y-yes.”

“Okay, I’ll be over there in a sec,” he promised his best friend.

“ Okay..”  Dave sniffed, and Karkat hung up.

“I have to go,” he told the Midnight Crew, “Another murder just happened like the first one..”

“Well hell if we aint comin’ too,” said the scarred man after a moment of consideration.

“What? Why?” Asked Karkat.

“I wanna find out who the bastard was who killed Snowman before I could,” he snarled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A whole lot of running later, the entire Midnight Crew,  Dave, Karkat, and the burgundy-wearing Felt member (who Dave had learned was named Crowbar) were huddled in the hall outside the room where Die had, well, died in. Crowbar and the Crew were giving each other the occasion distrustful glance, but other than that, everyone seemed to be committed to working together. “I still say it wasn’t human,” Crowbar frowned.

“Yeah, but I think you’re overlooking one crucial point,” Karkat hissed, “Magic isn’t real and it never will be.”

“Not true,” protested Crowbar.

“Yes true!” snapped Karkat.

“He’s right y’know,” the scarred Crew Member told Karkat.

But before Karkat could protest, he was interrupted by a loud, unidentifiable inhuman noise coming from somewhere nearby. “The hell?” said one of the Midnight Crew.

“..It came from Quarters’ room,” supplied Crowbar.

“Let’s check it out,” Karkat offered, though it was pretty much pointless as everyone was already moving towards that room anyways.

Now huddled around the door to the room where the sound had come from, the group looked around at eachother. “So who wants to go in there?” asked the scarred man.

“How about  you , Spades,” Crowbar hissed venomously at him.

Huh, so the scarred one is their leader, Spades Slick , Karkat realized. “I’ll go,” he interrupted before an argument could ensue.

“Me too,” Dave hurriedly added, unwilling to let his friend go alone.

Karkat briefly considered making him stay behind, but he knew Dave would worry too much otherwise. They had know each other for most of their lives after all. And even though they argued a lot, they both knew that there was no way they could live without each other. “Okay,” Karkat relented, grabbing Dave’s hand and steeling himself as he reached for the door handle.

He opened the door slowly and peered in, seeing nothing out of the ordinary at first. So he opened the door further and slipped in with Dave. He looked around and saw nothing but an empty room.  Maybe we got the wrong room, he wondered. But as as soon as he thought that, the noise started.

It was horrible, and grating, and so loud it seemed to literally encompass his entire being. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he tried to look and see if Dave was still there, but found he couldn’t turn his head. He couldn’t feel Dave’s hand. He couldn’t feel his body. He screamed for Dave, but he couldn’t hear his own voice over the noise.

He tried to turn his head again but then his vision shifted. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not, but he saw a creature before him. It was indescribably colossal and monstrous. It was so big-- too big to fit in this universe, let alone the room he had been standing in.  It was singing. Singing a song so horrible it would kill anyone who heard it. He felt his ears break, and he wanted to cry out. He was is so, so much pain. He felt his entire body collapse in on itself until he was nothing but pain. Then, he was gone.

  
Dave stood shocked in the middle of the room, tasting blood in his mouth, and waiting for what had just happened to sink in. They had walked in and looked around. Then Karkat had screamed his name and just… exploded. Or at least Dave thought he had. Maybe he’d just.. turned into blood, like magic. Dave looked down, and saw the skin stuck to his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :D


End file.
